The mediator, After heaven sent
by Iamclueingforlooks
Summary: After heaven sent, Evelia De Silva is compleatly unaware of who her dad was and where he is now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first Fanfiction so only constructive criticism please**

**Just to say, i own no rights to this story. They are Meg Cabots and Megs alone. **

**Plus if you find this bit boring, look out for the next couple of chapters in the next couple of days because they are more action packed :D**

I bounced the ball against my door longingly. I had been grounded for almost a week for basically no reason! Well no apporpriate reason, according to mum. "Evelia, stop they" Mum shouted up the stairs. I sighed but just kept banging the ball, harder this time. It Wasn't. My. Fault! I thought in between bounces. Just because mum didn't have a social life when she was younger. Anyway, it went like this. Becca was having this totally cool party which obvs I was invited to. Mum knew there was alcohol so forbid me to go. I ignored her, of course, like she had done to Grandma when she was my age. A banging irregular to the ball bouncing against the wood woke me from my daze. "Evelia, please stop this" Mum called through the door. I caught the ball again, annoyed at this awful confinement. Mum opened the door warily and stepped inside. "Mum, its Eve for like the millionth time"I corrected her. She sighed loudly at me, her face plastered with annoyence and anxiety. "Eve, please stop. Its hard enough already" Mum confessed, sagging down onto my bed. Mum looked over to me and her eyes brimmed with tears. Mum had shown me pictures of her and Dad together before... before he had died. I looked almost exactly like him except I had brown hair instead of black. Mum had always told me dad wanted me when he had found out she was pregnant. How they'd met in high school, married then had me. There was a longer version but it would take, like forever to explain. So i'll just do it in bits. Basically, mum met dad when she was sixteen, he was her next door neighbour. He'd taken a while until he'd figured out that he'd liked her. Mum was still sitting on my bed, her eyes brimming with tears and her head in her hands. I hugged her tightly but still a little awkwardly. Mum then suddenly stopped crying, wiped her eyes and got up. "Anyway Evel- Eve, it's in the past now" She sighed. She said goodbye then left my room silently. My phone then started trilling annoyingly with the ringtone Becca had put on it. "Evelia De Silva" I answered profesionally. I was planning to be a receptionist after high school. "Omg, Eve, you sound like really posh" Becca exclaimed. I tittered nervously, even I knew difference was not aloud when you are friends with the most popular girl in the school. Just practising, you know" I lied. Thankfully, Becca believed me and got back on the subject that would change my life. "Do you wanna come to my pool party this weekend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, new chapter and all that. Just to say, I haven't got any software to spell check so I couldn't. Just forgive me and read past the mistakes! :D**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't, not this weekend" I admitted. I heard Becca sigh angrily over the phone and then she started convincing me to come. Suddenly, I had this feeling in my chest, something that told me to go. "Oh okay, Becca, I'll come" I sighed, like it was a difficulty. As if, I'd snuck out loads, guess I'd learnt it from mum. Becca squeeled at the end of the line and started telling me the details. Today was Friday and Becca had decided to have it tomorrow. She had this massive pool, like half the size of a football pitch. Saturday came around quickly and before I knew it, it was time for Becca's pool party. My stomach clenched as the thought of lying to mum came into my mind. Yes, I may seem steel nerved to everyone who didn't know me properly but when it came to mum, it felt wrong. "Mum, I really don't feel well so I'm going to sleep. Please don't wake me" I groaned believably. My stomach physically twisted as I said it. Mum called up that she hoped I felt better voice sounded genuine but there was somthing else there. Sadness? I crept out of my room, onto the tree outside and jumped silently onto the grass. I looked up at the illuminated house that seemed beautiful in the evening light. The house was a two storey thatched house that had white roses climbing the trelesse. Mum had moved out of the house Grandad had built because she said it held to many memories of dad. I snuck out to the front of the house, down the side passage and out onto the mainroad. Unlike mum, I was quite athletic and could run quite far. Becca's house was about one quatre of a mile away from my house so I ran there. Once I was there, I quickly changed into my swim suit in the public bathrooms near her house. I rang the doorbell and Becca appeared Magically. "Eve! I thought you might not make it" Becca smiled, hugging me tightly. She led me through to the backyard where well filled out teenagers lay on sun loungers (even though there was hardly any sun), in the pool or sitting on the wall attached to someone of the opposite sex. One extreamly gorgeous boy sat on the sun lounger like a underwear model. "Oh baby, don't ruin this for me like that. I don't want to call off the party so I can have you for myself" Becca swooned. Becca and George had been together since the end of year 9 and we were now at the beginning of year 11. George winked at Becca, which caused her to giggle loudly. He then looked past Becca, over to me and smiled warmly. Too warmly. George had told me he fancied me three months into their relationship but obviously I wouldn't do that to my friend. I couldn't bare to tell Becca what had happened so he had just fancied me since then, his feelings unreturned. I sat down on the lounger three away from George and took of my peach coloured sarong. George somehow managed to stare at me, even from where he was sitting. The night progressed quickly with me somehow getting to dance with George briefly even if i did protest mightily. Four drinks later and I had somehow managed to make my way onto the diving board and was dancing the Macerena. Suddenly, my foot slipped forward towards the pool. I lost my balence and fell in. It was so quiet under the water i thought I was the water, it was so tranquil that I felt as if I should just stay here, away from life. Unfortunately, two cold-ish hands grabbed my arms softly and pulled my towards the surface. I coughed and spluttered loudly as i made a grab for the edge of the pool. All the water, alcohol and food i had swallowed came back up dramtically. Darkness.

"Evelia. Wake up" An unfamilier voice whispered into my ear. My eyes fluttered open and the voice turned into a unfamilier face. The boy smiled down at me, his teeth looking whiter than someone with the most perfect teeth. In fact, his whole body seemed to glimmer with a white light. He was about my age, with blonde hair that stuck up natraully and green eyes that sparkled like tiny jewels. I opened my mouth to speak but he put a finger to his lips. He then pointed over to the slightly wooded area at the base of Becca's garden. Under normal circumstances, I would have said no straight away but he gave off the vibe that this wasn't for his own gain. I walked over to the woods and slumped against a tree. My mouth tasted acidic, my head banged like a steel drum and my lungs felt like they were swimming in water. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Who. Are. You?" I questioned, my voice hoarse and my head thumped with every word I said. He handed me a glass of water which I gulped down inhumanly and then motioned for me to sit down. I sat down slowly and frowned up at the tall hunk. "My name is Luciano but you can call me Luke" He smiled, sitting down and offering me his hand. His hands were still cold but they felt strangely warmer than before. "What are you?" I whispered to him, carefull so my voice wouldn't be heard. "Think about it, Evelia. I'm cold, only you can see me and I saved you from certain death" he concluded. I furrowed my eyesbrows in concentration as I put together the evidence. My eyebrows widened as I relaised. He's a ghost...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No, I'm imagining this. No, your not real." I stammered, taking steps awy from him. He reached out, grabbing my wrist. Not forcefully but enough to make me stand still. "Evelia, your a mediator. Just like your mother" he explained. I opened my mouth to shriek loudly, to start running away but Luciano just put a hand over my mouth. Stunned, again. So much so, I shut up immeadiately. I was so suprised but a ghost, (a dead person!), could actually touch me. "Go now, _bella rosa,_ but be careful. Monsterious things are unferling in your path." Luciano warned. I took a step away from him looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes were a warm hazel eyes and my fears melted away straight away. I turned around and headed back towards Becca's party but turned straight around again. Luciano was still there, staring intently at me as to say ' go on'. I sighed but made a beeline for where Becca was sitting next to George, kissing him passionatly. I coughed slightly as I reached their lounger but looked back to where Luciano was. The space was empty apart from the trees that were pitch black. I shook my head, trying to look for him. _It couldn't have been a figure of my imagination, could it?_ I thought to myself. I shook the thought away as a feeling in my stomach told me to push on with what I was doing and doubt what my mind had said. I coughed again, louder this time. George flinched slightly but they didn't break away from each other. I stiffled a scream as they compleatly ignored me. I strode over to the pool, dipped a cup into the pool, strode back and threw it over them like a pair of dogs. Becca screeched loudly and George groaned, annoyed. "I'm leaving" I announced. They both staired at me, their eyes wide and their hair soaking. I shrugged my shoulders and stroke over to where I hat set my sarong down. I wrapped myself up again and left via the back gate. It only hit me as I left, a wave of dizziness. I reached out to either side of me but there was nothing to grab hold of. I felt myself tumbling towards the cold pavement. A pair of hands caught me on my mid back. I sighed with relief, thinking George had come out when he had seen me stagger out. I looked up, expecting to see George's tanned and sculpted face above me. As my vision blurred worryingly, I saw an extreamly pale face, their eyes full of worry.

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine, Susannah, believe me" I heard a voice whisper. I had just regained consciousness but had heard two voices speaking so had pretended to be asleep. "She faited, for heavens sake! What do you expect me to think?" Mums voice stage whispered. By the sound of the footsteps, mum was pacing up and down the room. "She had just drunken too much. It is very common" the male voiced soothed. Mum gasped loudly and was shushed but the male voice just as loudly as mum had gasped. "What? She could be hurt?" Mum exclaimed loudly. I heard the male voice sigh softly and got up from where he was sitting on the window seat. He sat down at the foot of my bed, leant over and brushed a piece of brown hair out of my eyes. Right. I've had enough of this. "Guys, will you both be quiet? you're giving me a headache" I complained. I got up slowly, my hanover still there slightly. As I turned towards mum, I noticed her eyes were wide and she was breathing shallowily. I gasped as I realised I had just litrally admitted to seeing people that arn't there. "Evelia, you can see... Ghosts?" Mum stammered slowly. I looked over to Luciano who in turn was looking at me. He nodded firmly. I took a breath and turned to mum. "Yes mum, I can see Ghosts" I admitted. She nodded vigorously, visibly shaking. She suddenly got up and ran crying from the room. I looked over to Luke who was looking worriedly over at the door. "You know more than me. Please tell me" I begged Luciano. He looked back at me from the bottom of the bed and moved closer to me. He moved another small piece of hair out of my eyes again then looked straight at me. "I can't be the one to tell you. Your mother must tell you" he appologised. I nodded, walked past him and out of the door. Mum was sitting on the bed, clutching a small piece of paper. She heard me approach and hid the peice of paper behind her back. I sat down and took the peice of paper out of her hands. It turned out to be a picture, about twenty years old, of a young man. He was standing and smiling at the camera with his arm around a pretty woman. He was quite tanned with black hair and brown eyes. I noticed my mum straight away from her eyes. "Mum, why didn't you show me this picutre of you and dad before?" I questioned. She sobbed silently, shrugged her shoulders and turned away. I put a hand on her shoulder and turned her round again. "Mum, I need to know" I demanded softly. She breathed deeply as a group of fresh sobs rose in her throat. I gave her my best pleading look. "Okay, Eve, I'll tell you everything" She said reluctetnly. I have decided to just write it in my own words in here instead of mum's, as she sobbed every sentance. Mum told me she had met dad, also known as Jesse and Hector, when he was a ghost in her room. It had apparently taken a long time for dad to realise he loved mum. They had time travelled (I know, right!) and they had been a couple. Three years later, dad proposed to mum. Then on the four anniversiare of when they had first met, they were married Then guess what, suprise suprise, Mum found out she was pregnant four months after. When I was two, mum and dad both asked me if I had ever seen people who weren't there. Obviously, I had said no because I couldn't. "So your father decided to leave once he knew you weren't a mediator. He said he wanted to give you a normal life." Mum confessed. My heart pounded faster and i hurtled to my feet. I ran to the bathroom, locked the door and started to cry. "Evelia, it wasn't your fault" Luciano soothed. I snapped around quickly. Hey, I still knew nothing about ghosts, let alone knew they could pop out of no where. "How do. you know?" I said, the sobs breaking my sentances in half. Luciano practically glided over and sat down in front of me. He smiled sadly and looked me straight in the eyes. " You've always had the... gift but its been buried. The trauma that happened to you last night brought the gift on" Luciano explained. I looked up at him, ever so slightly. you see he was a little taller than me so when he sat down, his face was above mine. "Take you father for example. He had had it all his life and the trauma of coming back to life brought his gift to the surface" Luciano smiled back at me. I sighed slightly, my breathing hitched. I got up slowly, my eyes constantly staying on his beau- I mean... Urm. Oh, who am I kidding? He was beautiful and I wanted him to like me even though he'd only known me two days, he'd saved my life. I went to kiss him cheek, like they do in France and so did he. You can kinda guess what happened next. Our lips connected softly which started a fluttering in my stomach. Unknown to us, the kiss deepened slightly and lasted longer than an accidental kiss. We both stepped away quickly and stared at each other for several minutes. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake" I stammered, even though my heart was pounding which in turn was telling me it was not a mistake by a long shot. Luciano half smiled at me and placed a hand gently on where I had put mine. "Yes, <em>bella signora<em>, it was a mistake" Luciano admitted. He took his hand off mine then dissapeared. I shakily looked into the mirror, my heart pounding so loud I was suprised Luciano hadn't heard it. With my breathin under control, I opened the bathroom door. I walked over to mums room again and hugged her tightly. "Teach me about Mediating mum. Please?" I asked her quietly. I felt her nod her head ever so slightly. Mum looked at me, the tears gone from her face, replaced by a smile.

* * *

><p>It took me Three weeks to learn all about Mediating and all the different aspects of fighting or helping ghosts. In those Three weeks, I didn't see Luciano once. I had to admit, I missed him, just the tiniest bit. I also had to admit though, quality time with mum was brilliant. "We're going to meet someone today, Eve. No, not your father but someone equally as important." Mum smiled at me, heading toward the car. Frowning at her, I got into the car slowly, wondering who this important person was. If he ranked with Dad, he must be pretty cool. We ended up outside a small chaple, thats what mum told me afterwards anyway, even though it looked more like a very out-dated hospital. Mum walked up to the dozy looking receptionist who was practically asleep and told her she wanted to see the senior man in control. I smiled warily at the receptionist as we passed. Mum told me on the way who we were going to see. His name was Father Dominic and apparently he had helped mum a lot when she was my age. Alright, I know I'm a little out of control but surely I'm not old enough to be a nun. Mum knocked on his door and a gruff yet slightly silked voice called for us to come in. He was a priest alright but he looked like he should be on the cover on grandparents magazine. His hair was grey all over, his face was wrinkled but his face was still strangely youthfull. Maybe it was because his blue eyes shone brightly among the saggy skin. "Susannah, why you haven't aged a year" Father Dominic gasped. Mum went over to Father Dominic and hugged him tightly. He then turned his eyes on me and the small smile disapeared immeadiatly. Hegasped again then said, "Why, Susannah, she looks just like.." "Jesse, yes I know Father Dominic" Mum ended his sentance gruffly. Father Dominic just stood and stared at me for several minutes, then turned around again. "Yes, quite right. You must be Evelia then" He said, his voice smiling at me. I stared at him, astonished at how he knew my name. "Oh yes, Miss Evelia, always getting in trouble with the novices and teachers at school" Father Dominic chuckled softly. I felt my cheeks burn red with embaressment. Mum knew I was a troublemaker but for a holy, clensed priest to know? Not cool. Not cool at all. Suddenly, Luciano materialized from no where. "Evel-" Luciano started to say, looking straight in my direction. My face lit up at the sight on Luciano but I could see his intention were not to see me but something entirely different. "Oh my, she is another one, Susannah?" Father Dominic smiled wistfully. His eyes glazed over slightly with glee as he looked over to me, then Susannah then over to Luciano. "Yes, Father Dominic, I need you to train her in the way you deal with ghosts" My mum explained to Father Dominic. He turned to me again and smiled the nodded his head. With Luciano's help, along with protests that he had something to tell me, I was working practically non stop with the priest. His techqiues were dramatically different from the way mum handled ghsots. His approach was calm and collected opposed to mums technique of well... kicking their butts. Finally, a week after I had first met Father Dominic, he told me that was all he knew about Mediating or all he was willing to tell me. I flopped down onto my bed, compleatly exhusted. Sleep crept in on me easily until I was woken up by a large gust of cold wind brush my hair away from my face. "Evelia, you and your family are in danger" a voice whispered, melting into my ear. I sat up slowly and was faced with Luciano's face pale, paler than normal, with fear. "Some of my... kind arn't happy with you finding your powers. Please, if you, your mum or even me mean anything to you, you won't speak to any other ghosts than me" Luciano pleaded. He stared at me, his face determined but his green eyes filled with fear. "I promise, Luke. You're the only one I know and the only one I trust" I admitted. Those eyes that were so filled with fear a few seconds ago, half filled with an unreadable emotion but I could tell it wasn't an unhappy emotion. "I need to know everything about ghosts though. I need to know how to fight them in the future. Could you tell me about them?" I pleaded, battering my eyes girlishly. His eyes were still filled with fear but for the future. His face was open though and I took it as a sign he would.<p>

* * *

><p>Another two weeks later, I know lots of time frames, I knew every single aspect of ghosts. How to fight them, how to exsorsize them and everything they could do. "Please?" I pleaded to Luciano aftet the two weeks. He sighed, uncrossed his arms then went into a defensive pose. I smiled happily then punched him in the gut. He groaned slightly but was still smiling. He hesitated as it came around to him trying to punch me. "Oh, come on! I won't be permenatly hurt and I need to learn this. Or are you too chicken" I teased, trying to annoy him. He sighed again, deeper this time then lunged towards me. Even though I had asked him too, I hadn't expected him to. I quickly stepped out of the way and bent his arm behind his back. Suprisingly, he flicked his arm so I stumbled away. He turned towards me again, his eyes full of worry but I smiled at him to show him I was hurt. I charged at him, pushing all my weight into my upper arms. I smiled. He wasn't expecting it, stumbled and fell over. I landed on him and we looked at each other. "Don't. Forget about the. Kinetic powers." Luciano said, stumbling over his words because of out close proximity. He tried to push me up but I giggled and slumped to the side. I had grabbed onto his leather jacket so fell with me. We stared at each other, the fizz consuming us. I lifted up as he leant down. My door swung open and, with a look of anger and regret, he dematerialized.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Eve... What are you doing on the floor?" Mum puzzled. I pretended to be looking for something underneath my dresser then stood up and brushed myself off. "Oh, I'm just looking for something" I lied. Mum eyed me warily but came to the conclusion that she would accept this. She looked at me then continued. "Some young guy is on the phone. His says his name is George" She explained, not suprised at all. Me on the other hand, was so suprised I nearly told Mum all about the party. I walked down stairs and took the phone. "Eve, is that you? I need to see you" He whispered, his voice quiet and strained. My breath caught in my throat. Okay, I admit it. Before Becca started dating him, I fancied George alot. Unfortunatly, Becca is so vain so didn't bother to ask me how I felt about him. "Oh, urm. Of course, Geroge. Is Becca there then?" I asked, hoping she was because I couldn't imagine being on my own with George without Becca being there. He told me of course she was and that he was at his house. I shoved on a pair of paint stained trousers but complimented it with a deisgner top with a high neckline. I shrugged on a leather jacket, combed my perfectly straight hair and left. George lived in the rich part of town, with big houses, posh cars and large swimming pools. I drove my beautiful porshe up to George's house which, I'm glad to say, didn't look out of place with all of thousands of pounds worth of practically gold plated cars. I drove up the tree-lined gravel pathway for what seemed like miles until I got to his massive house. His house was bricks but they were painted with a yellow that was so light it was almost white. George answered the door almost five seconds after I knocked. He embraced me in a tight hug. "I thought you weren't coming" He whispered into my ear as he hugged me. He looked absouloutly devastated and his eyes were puffy. "Becca's broken up with me" George sniffed loudly. My face fell but my my mind clicked on. _Becca loves him, why would she just dump him? _ I thought but I kept my face level. I din't want to upset him anymore than he already has been. I hugged him again and we went to sit down in the living room. He turned to face me, a smile playing on his lips. "Do you like me, Eve?" he asked innocently. I frowned at him. "Yes, I like you Geore?" I announced, my frown deepening. He edged forwards and lunged for me. He pressed his lips forcfully against mine and pulled my closer by pulling my waist. In shock, I sat for a second, shocked into silence. Suddenly, my mind kicked in, screaming at me that there was something wrong. I pushed against his shoulders, also catching him by suprise. I sprung up, into a defensive pose mum had taught me. Yes, It was meant for ghosts but who says it couldn't be used on cheating friend's ex's? "That was a mistake, Eve. Now I will have to summon them" George snarled, his pose also defensive. I took a started step back as two extreamly pale figures steped in front of me. "Boys, spare her no pain. Alot of people want her and her family dead" George said, a sarcasic smile seeping into his voice even though I couldn't see him behind to the disgustingly burly men. Were they... They were. They were body- guards. The tallest of the guards, Darin as I had heard him called earlier, lunged at me. He tried to kick my legs from underneath me but I was expecting something like that. I sidestepped him as he brough his leg back around , I used a trademark move of mums. Bringing my hand out, I grabbed his ankle and yanked as hard as I could. His other leg couldn't make the pressure and slipped out in front of him, causing his whole body to collapse. Unfortunatly, onto his leg I was holding onto. Hearing a deafening crack, I laughed evily. He squeeled womanly in pain and collapsed. That gave me about a minute before his leg would snap back into place and he would be on me again. Grinning broadly at my achivements, I kicked the other body guard squarely into my chest. He had been expecting it somehow and used the same move I had but without going to the floor. A whizzing sound alerted my ears to an object flying through the air. As I write this now, I'm still impressed with what I did. I bent over backwards which loosened the grip of the other body guard. I kicked him straight in the jaw and cartwheeled to the other wall. A small metal rod hit exactly where my head would have been, which would have killed me. It looked as if Darin had recovered so I ran over to try and take him out again. _This wasn't going to be easy..._ I thought. The next fight was hazy so I'll go over the bigger details I remembered. I had somehow managed to tackle Darin to the floor and was repeatedly punching him, oblivious to anything. Until a piece of wood hit my forcefully in my face. It was so strong that it knocked me back against the wall again. I cowered against the wall as another ghostly pale figure appeared in my eyeline. The ghost rushed at me as I tried to move as far away as possible. "Evelia, what in heavens names is this?" Luciano asked incredously. I laughed crazily, my heart pumping with fear. I shuffled forward in an attempt to hug him but a snarl rung out through the room. "You refuse me, for a... a disgusting dead man" George laughed, as maniacally as I had. My face contorted angrily. Maybe it was the fact he thought he could have anyone or that he knew I loved Luciano but it stirred something in me. I cried out and kicked George harshly in the stomach. He flew about three foot then landed in sobbing pile. I began running at him, intent on brusing and destroying the pretty face but an arm went out to stop me. Luciano looked at me, his face stone like but his eyes saying, _stop._ The fear and the anger melted and was replaced by embaressment. I'd let anger take over, just like mum had said never to do. Luciano stared at me again, with an un readable emotion that he'd used once before. _Thwack._ The piece of wood hit me again and splintered into miniscule bits. Darkness

"Evelia" An underwater voice. _Hmm, under water? An unfamilier feeling, I guess. Maybe I'm dead and this is heaven. Those ghosts killed me. What about Luciano? How could I tell him how I felt if I was dead?_ "What if she's dead? It's all your fault" another voice screamed, coming in clearer this time. The voice sounded higher, more hysteric. I tried to tell the voice to shut up but all that came out was a mumble. A heard a relieved sigh and a silence that seemed to say I told you so. Someone brushed their fingers against my cheek which made me feel more in the here and now and less tired. Everytime I tried to open my eyes, lead weights dragged that down so I couldn't see a thing. They pressed their fingers lightly against my cheeks again which gave me the strength to try again. Finally, the lead lifted and I flicked open my eyes. A ghostly pale figure lingured over my body, his eyes glazed with worry. _Joke Time..._ I looked straight passed him, over to the beautiful window that shone brightly. Luciano coughed lightly, his expression growing more and more panicked. He turned around, his eyes glazed over again from a compleatly different reason. I grabbed his arm and giggled slightly even though it hurt to even talk. He spun around, his face shining brighter than ever before. "You scared me, _amore bello. _Please" he begged me, sinking to his knee's in front of my bed. My smile faded to be replaced by pain. Extreame heart-wrenching pain. I slid over, I was sitting up now, and patted the bed beside me. He sank onto the bed, making it wobble and jolting my bruised bones. "Sorry. I'm so sorry. I... I just don't want anyone worrying" I whispered, tears appearing in my eyes for no reason. Apart from that I loved him, I needed him with a passion. His frown deepened, into an angry unhappy grimace. Tears rolled down my cheeks, my chin wobbleing. Really, It may not seem like it, but I really don't cry much. He wiped the tear from the cheek and tipped my chin up to face his eyes. "Its fine. Honestly. I just don't know what I'd do without you" He admitted. My features dropped at this astonishing admission seeing as Luciano hadn't showed much emotions since I'd knwon him. I leaned towards him and hugged him tightly. He may not feel the same way I did about him but at least he loved me for a friend, for who I was was. Trapped in the feeling of him, his voice rang out amongst the happy vibes I was getting. "_Bello"_ His voice said, muffled by the fabric of his top. I looked up to him, my breath catching as I did. His face had softened to a gentle twinkle in his eyes and his face was happier. I reached up to pull my arms around his neck to give him a better hug. As my face lay just below him, I reached up the few precious inches and I kissed him fully. This time it wasn't an accident, it was purely on purpose. He pushed me off gently, a small, un happy smile playing on his lips. "It won't work. I can't hurt you Evelia. You'll find someone-" He grimaced unhappily. I cut his words off by kissing him again, even though his reluctence was clearly obvious. "I don't care. We're in the here and now, thats in the future. I'll worry about-" I said, feeling slightly pissed that Luciano used the same method I had to cut me off. I kissed him back, happy that finally, I knew how he felt about me. I moved onto his lap (non- sexual of course, he would never do that to me(much to my dismay)) and kissed him more passionatly. We fell back onto the materess and we laid there hugging each other silently. "What just happened?" I asked, even though I basically knew the answer already. Luciano looked down to me with a smile that melted my heart. "I just fell in love with you a little more, thats what happened" he grinned broadly yet there was an underlay of guilt that he felt about us not being able to be together forever. Wait... "A little more. You mean...?" I stammered. Luciano looked at me like I had just told him my grandma was a carrot. He looked me straight in the eyes and looked me in the face seriously. "You didn't know? I've loved you since I was told you had to be saved. I've loved you since our accidental kiss. I've loved you since forever but I knew either you didn't love me or I just couldn't brake your heart" He admitted, his eyes glazing over with the emotion that I couldnt read before, that had seemed such a mystery to me. Love. Admiration. Guilt. I smiled to him, although something was still bugging me. "If you loved me so much, why have you never said about your... death" I stumbled out, trying to find the words so he wouldn't feel hurt. He smiled sadly and put a finger under my chin. "I didn't tell you because it hurts to think about it, not because I don't trust you with my life" He admitted. I smiled broadly and sat in silence, waiting for him to tell me about his life and how he died. He took a breath and sighed. "My mum died during child birth and my dad left. I grew up in a foster home with a lovely couple. When I was 17, I was driving my car when a deer stepped out in front of me. I swerved to avoid it but I was on a cliff road. well... you get the picture" He said quietly. My heart went out to him, his life cut short by a force of nature. I looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry about your parents, Luciano" I whispered. He shook his head and smiled sadly back at me. "Its alright, _bello._ It was 27 years ago" He assured me. Yet, I still felt as if he needed comferting. I hugged him tighter, hoping to assure him that I cared about him whole-heartedly. He hugged me back. "I love you, Luciano. Ever since our first kiss after we met" I admitted. He smiled at me but not one he'd ever used before. One that said I love you more than life its self. He kissed me forcefully but instead of force it was filled with passion. My bedroom door suddenly swung open with a bang and a smash that told me my lamo had broken. "YOU PROMISED ME. YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER!" Mum screamed at Luciano. I cringed away from her piercing voice but Luciano kept his arm around me tightly. "I said I didn't like her. I love her, Susannah and she loves me" Luciano admitted calmly. "I want to her that from the horses mouth, Luciano" Mum shouted, still extreamly furious but not as loud this time. I looked Luciano stright in the eyes and tried to send him the message I was trying to convey. I walked over to mum, took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Mum, I love Luciano and before you say anything, think about dad. He made you happy when you were with him and its not like we're getting married" I babbled nervously. Luciano walked over to me and stroke my hand gently. I instantly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh that I had him. Mum's face contorted with anger and she stormed out of the room. _Da Ja Vu much..._ Luciano looked at me, his face in a way of I told you so. "I don't care what she says, Luciano. I love you and thats all that matters at the moment. " I promised him. I kissed him again but Luciano was more reluctent this time.

One week later and mine and mums relasionship was still way too frosty. On exactly our one week anniversarie Luciano pulled me to one side. "Please, lets go somewhere quieter" Luciano begged. I nodded as he took my hand. I then noticed his body started to disappear and with a squeel i realised I was too. Luciano clutched my hand tighter, stroking his thumb up mine. I closed my eyes against a bright light that was coming towards us with incredible speed. Luciano kissed me gently and I opened my eyes. The scene that stood before us was so incredible I gasped into his mouth. We were on a white beach that spread as far as the eye could see accomponied by a stretch of sparkly blue. Luciano smiled at me, took my hand and we started walking along the beach. "I love you b-" Luciano started before I interupted him with a declaration of love of my own. He held his hand up to stop me before I started babbeling again. "As I was saying, I love you but we can't be together. I'm leaving to try and find out why I'm still here. This is the last time I can see you"


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no, you said you loved me!" I screamed, punching uselessly at his chest. He grabbed my wrists roughly before making me look him in the eyes. "I never loved you! It was all a lie because I had to show you your powers. If you hadn't had felt love towards me, It would never had worked" He shouted, his voice cutting my heart with every word. .Me. I glanced down at my feet then up at the eyes that I'd said I love you too so many times before. The eyes that lied when they said they loved me back. "I hate you, Luke! I never want to see you again!" I screamed, puching him in the chest, fully this time and with hate. He buckled suddenly and as I broke away from him, I started running full pelt. I didn't where I was or where I was going but I had to get away, to get away from him. " Eve, I'm here for you" A voice whispered in the wind, like it wasn't even there. Then suddenly, I noticed George standing at the end of the beautifully glowing beach, his arms stretching out towards me in a comferting gesture. In the instance, I stupidly forgot about everything he had done with me and all the good things Luciano had done for me, and ran into George's arms. "I told you didn't I, Eve. They're dead, he would never love you" George whispered into my ear as he stroked my hair gently. Suddenly the beautiful beach started dissapearing to be replaced by a clean, white light. "Mark my words, Slater, if you hurt one hair on her head, I will hunt you down and kill you!" Luciano shouted above the white noise around us. When I looked back though, Luciano's eye's were brimming with tears but then his figure dissapeared and we appeared in the same house I had found myself in only a short while ago.

As I clang tightly onto George, pretending with a passion that it was Luciano. Unfortuantly, George was no where near as nice as it would have been with Luciano. Like it came natrurally to him, he clicked his fingers twice as two burly body guards appeared in front of us. Darin grabbed my arm forcefully whilst the other guard grabbed my other. They forced me into a chair then roughly tied my arms behind my back with lots of tiny little knots. "Ahh, poor little Eve, so very trusting. So easy to decieve" George growled menicengly, while circling my chair. I tried to find some witty comeback but nothing was in my brain at all. It seemed as if it had all been wiped out as soon as Luciano had admitted he'd never loved me. "Oh no, Eve, no one here to save you this time. To think, if you hadn't had refused me, none of this would have happened" George smiled evily as he ran a hand down my cheek seductively. Suddenly, he flipped a small knife from his belt that was at least 3 inches long. "You are just so easy to hurt. So easy to _kill_" George whispered into my ear before drawing the knife down the right side of my face, cutting a gash half a inch deep. "Get off of my daughter, Slater!" A voice shouted from the door with a hate filled voice. As I drifted off into a world of my own, because of the blood loss, I recgonised the voice was not female, but more male. George turned towards the door, an evil smile playing on his lips. "Ah, the infamous Hector Jesse De Silva. My father told me all about you and poor little Susannah, the little whore" George said cockily as he took another step towards my...Father? I heard my fater growl at the mention of mum as he also took a step forwards. George pulled him arm back and just before his fist impacted with my father's face, I grabbed it. "You can hurt me but hurt my dad? I will get extreamly pissed off" I smiled, punching him in the face before kicking the chair back towards the guards that were coming towards us. My dad flew towards George just as he was getting up from the floor and I barelled towards the two various kicks, punches and shoves, I managed to wrestle the ghostly bodyguards to the floor and tie them up. As I was panting furiously, George and my father were squaring up again as the various cut and bruises they had both recieved. "Night, Night" I smiled as I brought the leg of the chair up and whacked him on the side of his face. Like a domino, he crumpled to the ground with a squeek and a thump. "You...You can see ghosts?" My dad stammered as he stood over George. We walked together from the beautiful house, just out onto the gravel as we watched the house. "Yeah from a little while ago. I'm sorry, dad" I said as an astonised smile broke out of his face. " Evelia, you have nothing to appologise about. I'm sorry I was not here for you" he appologised, hugging my awkwardly but inside, a little of my heart repaired with the happiness of the occasion. "How did you find me?" I wondered out loud to my dad. He just opened his mouth to answer my question before a figure appeared behind me. "Excuse me, you might want to get going. I'll meet you back at the house" Luciano interupted as we looked back out towards the house. George had reappeared aat the door of his house, groggy but let alone awake. He saw us and a cruel smile spread across his face as he started to walk quickly towards us. Instictively, we started to run down the drive but realisation dawned on our faces as we both realised no one had a car. "I can't dematerialse because its taken too much energy from me. You have to do it, Evelia." my dad said, his voice pained and his eyes darting back and forwards from me to the house. I looked at him, a suprised look on my face. I had no idea what to do as mum hadn't bothered to tell me about it. "You just need a photo... of... the place. Think intently... of it and imagine... everything. Please, just do it quickly" my dad panted, obviously in physical pain. My heart bled as I even thought about losing him so little after knowing him. I took out the photo someone had taken of me and... Luciano. Fortunatly, only Mediator's like me could see him. I imagined my room, every single detail of it and also Luciano. Suddenly the beautiful drive was replaced my room. I sighed with relief as I noticed that the house was nearly silent apart from the distant sounds of the central heating humming and everything else. Dad collapsed onto my bed with a grimace as he rubbed his head forcefully. "Be carefull of that, Evelia. They are very bad. Could I have some water?" My dad frowned as he lay back onto my bed which thankfully, was tidy for once. I silently crept from my room because I know headaches need as much quiet as possible. I grabbed some water and paracetamol before heading back up where dad still was lying down, a hand over his eyes. "Here, dad, I brought some medicine even thought they didn't have it back then. I know but urr. Never you would be more comfertable in Mum's room as it dosen't face the sun" I stumbled over my words as I tried to think of what to say to a grown man lying somewhere I now needed to lay. "Ahh, subtle as your mother, Evelia. I shall move to her room as you will sure need to use your bed soon." he smiled before taking the tablet and the water then walking from the room. I heard mum's door shut quietly so I laid down silently onto the bed at my head started to thump repeatedly. I had a sudden sniff of something sweet yet manly. I smiled as I realised it must had been something Dad had been wearing and everyday since I had realised dad was missing, I had wondered what he smelled like. Just as sleep grabbed at the tendrils of my mind, I felt a shift in the air and the tempreture drop ever so slightly. "Evelia, we need to talk" Luciano said, his voice quieter than normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Not right now, Luciano. Some people had to be rescued and rescue their family from danger" I said spitefully, getting up grogily and reaching for the water that had appeared on my bedside table. "Evelia, I couldn't come up to the house as George had gained strength since I'd last seen him. He is more powerfull than any Mediator before him, even his father. He has the power to perform exorcisms without any objects or chants at all, just with his mental thought" Luciano explained as he sat on the chair on the other side of my room but continued to eye the end of my bed longingly. Suddenly, I heard the front door slam which reverbarated within my head like a drill. "I need. To go and. Tell mum about Dad" I groaned, getting up with an effort. Luciano raised himself from the chair and planted his hand on my shoulder gently. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. You rest" Luciano promised as he dissapeared from my room to take to my mother about her estranged husband. I sighed with relief as the pounding in my head relaxed slightly and I laid down again.

_10 Years Later_

I woke up with a massive smiled and rolled over to see the space empty. My heart raced with fear before I sighed with relief. I had totally forgotten that he had gone to a different house for the night becuse it was unlucky. How could I even forget my wedding day? I got up slowly from my bed, my jumbled mind slowly coming back together in pieces. Mum was going to be here in... barely thirty minutes! She had offered to do my make-up and hair specially even though she hardly ever did her own. I hurridely rushed to the shower and did my shower in barely ten minutes before taking one last sneak peak at my wedding dress."Ding dong" My mum shouted through the door of my apartment. I squeeled loudly as I opened my door to my mother who looked barely older than she had ten years ago. It had seemed since dad had came back, her life had only been full of sunshine and happiness. They had renewed their wedding vows one year after they had gotten back together and I had been cheif bridesmaid. We were ready and out of the door three hours later into the beautiful limo Ethan had hired for me to travel in whilst he was travelling in a old roles royce. "You look lovely, honey" Mum cooed as she smoothed out my wedding dress. I had picked out a medium princess dress which had a bodice secured at the top with beautiful long piece of lace. Somehow, even though I had got up quite early, we were late even then. "Mum, can I have a few minutes please" I smiled before dissapearing into the small room that ran alongside the church and sat down on the small uncomfy seat. "Evelia" The room whispered, a single word which had enough power in it to make me start to pace. He stepped from the shadows, the one person I least and most wanted to see. Luciano. "Don't do this, Evelia. You knew I loved you but... you were in too much danger" he said quietly, taking the seat that was on the other side of the room and placing it next to mine. Even though it was ten years ago, the wounds we had sliced into me were still as raw as they had been then. "Please, don't do this to me" I pleaded him as I faced the window and breathed deeply. He placed a hand on my shoulde gently and turned me so I was facing him, full on. Obviously, he had not gained a year since I had last seen him but somehow he seemed older, more sad. "Every single day I think back to that day and I wonder what if I had said something different. Something to make you stay. Please, don't make me do it again" Luciano said sadly before turning his back to me and clutching his face. "I love and miss you, Evelia. Do not make me think back on this day that I have with the rest of them" Luciano sighed as he ran a stray hand down my face, seemingly not thinking about his actions. "I can't just leave Ethan, Luke! He loved me when you were not here!" I said furiously, spinning back round to face him before looking him the eyes, frowning. I lunged forward and kissed him roughly, wrapping my arms around him tightly as the world dissapeared. This never happened with Ethan and by doing this, I was reminded of that. "Darling, are you...okay?" my mum asked nicely as she appeared in the doorframe. I sprang from Luciano and burst into tears before crumbling to the church floor helplessly. "Luke, I love you so so much. Ethan. was just . Thats why. I agreed him" I sobbed loudly before Luciano bent down to me and hugged me fully. He pushed the hair away from my face before kissing me on the forehead softly. " I need. to sort this out. Mum, help me up" I breathed, trying to steady the sobbing breaths that kept exploding from my chest. She hung her head as she helped me up, a distant, faraway look within her eyes. As we walked from the room, towards the main room of the church, mum stopped me. "Think carefully Eve. You're giving away a normal life for Luke, who you would never have a real life with." My mum frowned, pausing in the corridor and patting my hand gently. "Mum, would you have listened to Grandma if she were saying these things? Would you have left dad if he were not alive again?" I asked her, holding her hands tightly and trying to project my feelings onto her through my eyes. "No, I wouldn't have but I didn't have the choice. I nearly lost him, Eve, so I know what it feels like. Go for it, my darling, I'll love you whatever" My mum smiled, hugging me tightly before walking with me into the main church. The music started, dad smiled and took me by the arm. "Don't hate me, dad" I whispered as he went to sit down. He gave me a strange look before sitting down next to mum and her explaining it to him. His face softened as he looked to me with pity on his face. "You look beautiful, Eve" Ethan whispered to me as he kissed my cheek gently. I was telling the truth when I said he was just like Luciano, both in looks and in personality. He had blonde hair and blue eyes but his personality was definatly not as vain as he should be. "I can't, Ethan. I love someone else but you are still in my heart. Always" I cried as I kissed him cheek gently, hugged him then ran from the church.


	7. Note to do with a forum

Hello, everyone! I'm really sorry for not continuing but I shall try to soon. I've got six weeks and will try to put another chapter on.

Just a little note to say I've now got a forum **The mediator- role playing for everyone interested in The Mediator series,** if you would like a character in the characters page, please PM me or reply in the forum. Thanks, Michelle.

Also, if you have a minute, check out my other story, Vampire Academy in Dimitri's perspective.


End file.
